


Petits drabbles en vrac (Prison Break x The West Wing)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break, The West Wing
Genre: Ficlets, Français | French, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ecrit en 2007 pour anna-tarawiel @ LiveJournal avec le prompt - je cite - « Un crossover PB/TWW ça aurait été intéressant *bweg* »</p></blockquote>





	1. Debout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit en 2007 pour anna-tarawiel @ LiveJournal avec le prompt - je cite - « Un crossover PB/TWW ça aurait été intéressant *bweg* »

**Debout**

Elle est assise en face de lui dans le lobby de l’hôtel, sa tenue et sa posture plus décontractées que Frank Tancredi aurait jamais pu l’imaginer, mais il suppose que c’est dans l’ordre des choses. Il est le demandeur, dans l’affaire, et elle a travaillé pour bien plus influent que lui. Il déteste ce qu’elle représente, mais il admire ce dont elle est capable. Il voudrait juste la convaincre et il se demande ce qu’il pourrait lui offrir pour ça. Elle a déjà refusé ses propositions les plus alléchantes.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur le Gouverneur, » dit-elle, et "désolée" est sans l’ombre d’un doute une expression de sa part car elle ne semble pas le moins du monde désolée. Elle pose son verre d’eau pétillante et se lève.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre métier n’est pas une question d’opinions personnelles, Mlle Hampton. »

Elle le détaille d’un oeil suffisant avant de laisser tomber : « Il l’est pour moi. Si vous voulez quelqu’un pour qui ce métier n’est pas une question d’opinions personnelles, je vous suggère de contacter Bruno Gianelli. J’ai entendu dire qu’il était aussi doué que Barnum pour vendre du saumon blanc. »


	2. Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Un crossover PB/TWW ça aurait été intéressant *bweg* », deuxième essai...

**Pretty Boy**

Pretty boy, me dis-je. Je le détaille tandis qu’il s’arrête près de la table. Pretty boy et le sachant. Il nous regarde toutes les deux à tour de rôle, s’attardant sur Laurie puis sur le troisième couvert, inutilisé. Ca semble lui faire hausser les sourcils et il nous salue d’une voix faussement joyeuse, demandant si je suis une collègue de Brittany. Je souris et réponds « Non, une amie de Laurie, » onctueuse. Laurie écarquille un peu les yeux et nous présente.

« Sam Seaborn, Sara Tancredi. »

Oui... je le connais (de loin), et quelque part au fond de son esprit-carnet politique mondain, il me connaît aussi (de loin), c’est juste qu’il ne l’a pas encore réalisé.

« Oh, Tancredi comme le... » Les feuilles du carnet mondain tournent à toute allure dans son crâne, je peux presque sentir le courant d’air qu’elles créent. Quand il se rend compte qu’il a confondu une fille de Gouverneur et une escort girl, il pâlit un peu. Il ne devrait pas. Vraiment.

Etre une fille de Gouverneur n’a rien d’aussi honteux qu’il semble l’imaginer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La Qualité des chaussures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631687) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)




End file.
